Rule Breakers
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: My dad will kill us both if he ever finds out that we're together," she said lifting her head from his chest. "Well that's a risk that I'm willing to take," he responded. Give this story a chance! I swear you won't regret it! R&R! Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story!!! I'm still writing Hell Hath No Fury, but I'm writing this one, too so that I can get it out of my head.

**DON"T FORGET:** Review and tell me what you think when you're done reading and tell me if you want me to continue!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

* * *

**Summary:**

19 year old, Kacie Daniels has never gone against her father before on anything. She always followed the rules and never got out of line. In his eyes she was always his little angel.

But when he agrees to let her tag along with him to an edition of TNA Impact that might all just change in the blink of an eye. On her first day there Kacie befriends The Motor City Machine Guns.

Despite her father's warnings to stay away from them, Kacie begins to sneak around behind her father's back and do the opposite of what her father tells her for once.

Kacie soon finds out the hard way though that by not listening to her father she lost his trust. To make matters worse for her and her fathers, father and daughter bond, she realizes that she might have feelings for one of the guns.

Now without her father's assistance and with her phobia of loving someone again, she has to go through the trouble of sorting out the hardships that she's facing. What will happen?

* * *

**BURNING UP**

"Thank you so so much for letting me come tonight, daddy!" Kacie exclaimed hugging her father.

"Yeah, your welcome. Just remember what I said though," Daniels said to her grabbing his bags out of the backseat.

Counting of on her fingers, Kacie replied, "I know! I know! One, watch my mouth since it's obviously very bad. Two, don't go anywhere near Lethal Consequences or The MCMG's. And three, don't go pissing off people that I clearly shouldn't be pissing off."

"Good! You're all set now."

"So I can go see AJ now?" Kacie asked.

"Be my guest," Daniels answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, see you later," Kacie smiled skipping away.

Even though she was 19 years old she sometimes acted like a total seven year old. But she couldn't help it. Whenever she gets overly excited she always loses control of herself.

--

It didn't take long for Kacie to find AJ once she was backstage. He and Samoa Joe were once again "arguing" more like fighting over Joe's one man nation of violence and how he and AJ use to be friends.

Walking up to them, Kacie asked point blank, "When in the hell are you two going to stop acting like girls and get over the fact that you are both now in different places than you once were before?"

Instead of answering the question, Samoa Joe turned and walked away.

"Okay…Anyways. Hi Uncle AJ!" Kacie smiled turning her attention to AJ.

"So your father finally let you out of the house?" AJ asked putting his free arm that wasn't holding the title around her shoulders.

Shaking her head yes to answer, she said, "You'll never believe what he made me do in order for him to let me come here."

"What did he make you do?"

"I had to scrub the fudging house from top to bottom all by myself. Do you know how disgusting that was?" Kacie answered with a question.

Laughing AJ said, "You're such a girly girl."

"Well duh! What else would I be? A tom boy? Eww!"

--

"Ahh! Are you fucking insane dad!" Kacie exclaimed storming into his locker room.

Standing and facing his fuming mad daughter Daniels asked, "Whoa! Calm down Kacie! What is your problem?"

"Calm down?! How can you tell me to calm the fuck down?! I just found out from stupid Mick fucking Foley that you and Suicide will be teaming up against not only just Lethal Consequences, but The MCMG's also in a fucking four on two no DQ Handicap match! And now you expect me to calm down!" Kacie hissed.

Daniels looked at her confused and said, "I never heard him say that."

"Yeah well you're about to because he wants to see you in his office right away...like right now. Not five minutes from now...now."

"First, Kacie you need to calm down before you start having a panic attack...cause I can't deal with that right now. Secondly, while I go talk to Mick you need to go get a breath of fresh air. Got it?"

Kacie shook her head in response.

"Good. Now get to it," Daniels said walking out of the locker room to go talk to Foley.

--

Taking in her father's orders as he went to talk to Mick Foley, Kacie walked out of the building to get some fresh air. Unfortunately she was one of the few people in the world who always gets pissed off and worked up easily. And now was one of those times.

Kacie's quite time was interrupted not much longer after she came out of the arena by none other than The Guns themselves, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin.

"You know someone as pretty as yourself shouldn't be out here alone at night," she heard one of the guns say. When she turned around to face them she found that it was Chris who had said that.

To be quite honest ever since Kacie had started watching wrestling, she had always had a huge crush on Chris. Now that she finally saw him in person she wanted to faint. She just hoped that if she did someone would be there to catch her.

"I'm sure that I can help myself," Kacie said crossing her arms as a cool breeze went across her arms.

"I'm Chris and this is Alex," Chris introduced them.

"I know who you are," Kacie smiled. "I'm Kacie." Looking down at her watch she said, "And I should be getting back inside now." "I'll see you around," and with that she turned around and walked back inside, but not before she heard what Chris had said, "I want her." "Keep on dreaming," Alex laughed. Kacie smiled to herself and closed the door.

**There's Chapter 1! Not the best, but it works. Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much **SBMFanatic **and **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! Keep it up please!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**BULLSEYE**

"You're actually going to go through with this?" Kacie asked her father when she walked into his locker room for the second time that night.

Looking up at his daughter while pulling his wrestling attire out of his bag, he answered, "It's not like I have much of a choice, Kace."

Crossing her arms, Kacie asked, "So what? You're just going to go out there and get teamed up on by Creed, Lethal, Sabin, and Shelley all at once?"

"What's going to happen will happen. No matter how much you hate it."

"If I have anything to do with it then it will be over my dead body," Kacie mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Daniels asked.

"Nothing dad."

"That's what I thought. Now I need to get ready for my match tonight."

Turning and walking towards the, Kacie turned her head back and smiled, "Good luck daddy. You're going to need all the luck that you can get for that match."

"Kacie don't even start…"

"Ugh!" Kacie fumed in frustration as she stormed out of the locker room.

--

Kacie couldn't help, but to be pissed off. I mean who wouldn't be pissed if their father was a TNA wrestler and he was put in a four on two handicap match against two of the best tag teams in TNA?

She had to do something to stop the outcome of this match from being bad. Whether it made her father mad or not. She had set her mind to doing something and that was what she was going to do.

Kacie was pacing and forth backstage until she saw Mick Foley coming her way. She stopped quickly in her place as he walked up to her.

"Kacie! Just the girl that I was looking for," he smiled.

"What the hell do you want, Foley?" Kacie snapped.

"Whoa! No need to get snappy. Remember I have 25 big ones I don't need any more," Foley said pointing to his right eye.

Rolling her eyes. Kacie hissed, "So fucking what? You've got 25 freaking stitches. Big fucking whoop! Open your eyes Foley. You're not the only one to ever have 25 stitches above your eye before and I doubt that you'll be the last. Hell! I have about 27 stitches in my hand right now," Kacie said showing him her bandaged up hand and then she added, "But you don't see me going around bragging about it do you?"

"You know you should really learn to shut up until you know what you're dealing with from now on," Foley said causing Kacie's jaw to drop.

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily.

"I was just going to come and tell you that I was going to make it a four on three handicap match, but now that you just said all that I've changed my mind. Now it's going to be a four on two no do match, but not for your dad and Suicide just for the other four," Foley smiled. "And you can thank yourself for that! Oh and that match is next also!"

Clenching her teeth, Kacie hissed, "I…will…fucking…kill…you!"

"Kacie!" someone yelled coming up from behind her and holding her back. It was Eric Young. She knew a lot of the guys in the locker room especially the guys that had been with the company ever since the beginning. "Calm down Kacie!" Eric said pulling her back far away from Foley.

"I've got this handled, Eric," Foley said taking a step forward.

"No you don't," Eric said shaking his head. "If she wanted to kick your ass then she could have easily done it. You have to remember she's been exposed to wrestling ever since she was literally a baby."

"He's making the four on two handicap match into a no do match, but not for Suicide or my dad, Eric," Kacie complained.

Looking at her, Eric asked, "You forgot to open your mouth and insert foot didn't you?"

Shaking her head yes, Kacie said in a defensive tone, "But I couldn't help it he pissed me off. You know exactly how I get when that happens."

By now everyone that was going to be in the four on two handicap match was backstage waiting for their ques to go out.

"What's going on here?" Daniels asked walking up to them.

"Well I've good news for one team and bad news for the other," Foley answered.

--

Once Mick Foley walked away, Chris Sabin walked up behind Kacie and smiled, "I'm guessing that we all owe you a thank you."

Turning to face him, Kacie said, "Well you're **NOT** welcome." "And if you were smart…you'd remove your hand from my ass…right now. Before someone else does it for you." As soon as she said that, Chris was pulled away from her and thrown up against the nearest wall by her father.

Warningly, Daniels said, "Sabin. Stay away from my daughter. Or else."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kacie smiled and said, "Oops! I might of accidentally forgot to mention earlier that my last name is Daniels!"

**There's Chapter 2! Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much **SBMFanatic **and **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! Keep it up please!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**MY GENERATION**

Before Daniels music hit and he had to go out into the Impact Zone, he turned to his daughter and said, "Don't do anything stupid, Kase."

"Don't worry dad. I won't do anything stupid. Or at least I'll try not to," Kacie smiled.

"Kacie. I'm warning you. If you do anything else stupid tonight you're going to get into some serious trouble before the end of the night."

"What did I already do that was stupid tonight?" Kacie asked.

"You pissed Mick Foley off. As much as you hate him you just can't do that," Daniels answered.

"But dad!" Kacie complained.

As his music hit, Daniels said, "Kacie not right now."

"Fine. I'll be a good girl from now on," she scoffed.

"That's all that I ask of you," Daniels said before walking out into the Impact Zone.

"Well aren't you just the perfect daughter," Chris said sarcastically walking up to Kacie after making sure that her father was out of sight and out of range.

Looking at him, Kacie smiled, "You know you can drop the sarcastic act anytime now. It makes you seem like you hate me when you talk like that."

"It makes me seem like I do?" Chris asked.

Kacie smiled, "I know for a fact that you don't hate me."

"And how is that?"

"Maybe next time you should wait until I am actually already in the building before you say something about me," Kacie answered with a smile as Chris' eyes grew wide.

"How much did you hear exactly?" Chris asked.

"Not much. Just you telling Alex that you want me," Kacie smiled as she answered.

"And me saying "keep on dreaming" right?" Alex asked cutting in.

Shaking her head, Kacie answered, "Yeah, That, too."

"You weren't suppose to hear any of that," Chris said.

"Yeah? Well I did," Kacie answered as The MCMG's music started. "If only you weren't on my dad's bad side you might actually wind up getting me."

"See Chris. I told you that you don't stand a chance with her," Alex said to him as they walked out to the ring.

--

Kacie couldn't stand it. She paced back and forth backstage biting her fingernails. It was already about 10 minutes into the match and her dad and Suicide were getting their asses demolished with weapon after weapon.

She had to do something. She had to stop this match from escalating into something worse for her father. But she was still ordered by her father not to do anything stupid.

Kacie knew that if she went out to the ring and helped her father and Suicide then her dad would classify that as her doing something else stupid.

But then again she couldn't just sit back there and watch this happen. She's feel guilty forever, just knowing that she could have easily helped out.

Sometimes Kacie had to go against her father's orders whether she wanted to or not. And this…this was one of those times.

"Please forgive me daddy," Kacie thought to herself before running down to ring side without any second thoughts.

--

Thanks to Kacie's interference behind the referees back, Daniels and Suicide won the match. After the match Suicide of course disappeared once the lights came back on. That left Daniels, Kacie, The MCMG's, and Lethal Consequences at ringside.

Daniels didn't even get a chance to say anything before Mick Foley's music filled the arena.

"If you think that you can get involved in matches, Kacie, that are none of your business without consequences then you're wrong," he said causing Kacie to roll her eyes and laugh. "Laugh all you want, Kacie, but since you want to get involved in matches, I've got news for you…next week, right here on TNA IMPACT you'll be in a match and depending on if you win or not…you may even get a contract."

Getting a microphone, Kacie walked back next to her father and then asked, "Against who?"

Mick Foley smiled as he answered and the look on his face looked as if to say I'm going to get a kick out of seeing your face when I tell you who your opponent is, "Oh believe me when I tell you who your opponent is you're going to wish that you never crossed me."

"Yeah. Sure," Kacie said laughing.

"Next week right here in this very ring you will be going against none other than the most dominant Knockout in TNA today…Awesome Kong!" Mick Foley laughed.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so scared," Kacie said sarcastically. "Well I've got news for you too, Foley…There is absolutely no Knockout in that locker room that scares me and Awesome Kong? The only reason she's so good in the ring is because she's such a fat ass bitch." Smirking evilly Kacie added, "Oh yes I did just go there." With that she threw the microphone onto the ground and got out of the ring.

--

"Kacie Lainna Daniels!" Daniels hissed walking up to her backstage. "What the hell were you thinking? I told you not to do anything fucking stupid and you go and do this."

"Dad! I'm not a little girl anymore! I am 19 years old for goodness sake. I am old enough to make my own decisions," Kacie said.

"What about next week?" Daniels asked.

"What about next week, dad? There's nothing to it."

"You're going up against Kong."

"So what? I'll be fine, dad, I promise you…I'll be fine," Kacie assured him.

"Fine then. You got yourself into this mess anyways so you'll have to get yourself out of it, too."

**There's Chapter 3! Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much **Sinfully Delicious, Jeffs babygurl, SBMFanatic, **and **Brie Seven** for reviewing!!! Wow four reviews instead of two for once!!! You people are AWESOME!!! Keep it up please!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**Ragdoll**

The whole rest of the week, kacie was in and out of the gym and she trained day after day with her father and AJ. Her match against Awesome Kong was tonight.

To be honest Kacie was actually happy and excited about her match against Kong. She had been anticipating this match all week long and now the time had finally come. She was going to show the TNA fans that she wasn't anything like any other knockout when it comes to facing Awesome Kong.

"Kacie!" she heard a voice call from outside the knockouts locker room.

"You can come in, Eric," Kacie said as he walked in. "What's up?" she asked.

"Are you seriously going to go through with this?" Eric asked.

"Eric. I'll be fine. You know that I can take her. If I can take down my ex boyfriend when I am half his size then I'm pretty sure I can deal with Kong too," Kacie assured him.

"Don't even bring that jackass up," Eric said.

"I'm not going to bring that jackass up. Just calm down!"

"Calm down?! After everything he did to you? You expect me to calm down?" Eric asked.

"It's not that big of a deal, Eric. He's out of my life for good," Kacie said.

"In person maybe, but whenever you look at Kassidy you'll remember him."

"Eric please not now. We'll talk about this some other time."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away," Eric apologized.

"I know you didn't," Kacie sighed.

Out of the blue Eric said changing the subject, "I'm going out there to the ring with you."

"Hell no! Not on my watch Eric. Are you trying to get yourself killed. Kong can easily kick your ass, too. You do know that right?" Kacie asked.

"I know that. But I'm not letting you go out there alone," Eric answered.

Realizing that Eric wasn't going to give up, Kacie said, "I'll make you deal. How about you stand backstage and if I need your help then I'll signal for you to come out."

"Fine," Eric replied.

"Good! Now that that's settled I need to get ready for my match tonight. I'll see you later," Kacie smiled before pushing out Eric out the door.

"Be careful out there, Kace," Eric said.

"Don't you worry Eric, I'll be extra careful. I have to be alive to take care of Kassidy remember," she smiled before closing the door.

--

"Kacie, you don't have to do this. You can always back down now," Velvet Skye told her.

Even though Kacie couldn't stand Angelina Love, mainly because she found out a few days ago that sAngelina was dating Chris Sabin, Kacie on the other hand had no problem with Velvet.

"Velvet! In all the time that you've known me...have I ever once backed down from something this big?" Kacie asked.

Shaking her head, Velvet answered, "No."

"Exactly! So backing down now at the last minute would go against everything I've worked for in my life," Kacie explained.

"You're one crazy bitch you know that?" Velvet asked.

"Well, that's I've been told," Kacie answered with a smile as The Motor City Machine Guns walked up to them.

"Do you want me to stay?" Velvet asked.

Shaking her head, Kacie answered, "No, you can go Velvet I'm good."

"Alright. I'll see you later," Velvet said before walking away.

"So what brings you two here at this given moment?" Kacie questioned crossing her arms.

"We just wanted to come and tell you good luck before your match tonight with Kong," Chris answered.

"Liar! Chris here wanted to see oh so bad," Alex said quickly before Chris could stop him.

"Shut up!" Chris hissed smacking Alex on the back of his head.

Smiling, Kacie said, "Last time I checked you're dating Angelina." "So why exactly would you want to see me so bad?"

"Alex was lying when he said that just a second ago," Chris answered simply.

"Yeah sure he was," Kacie laughed.

--

"Holy shit, Kacie!" Eric exclaimed running down the ramp to ringside where Kacie was now standing.

Somehow, someway, Kacie managed to beat Kong. She was beyond ecstatic. Kong on the other hand, the look on her face and her actions in the ring told all.

"I can't believe it! I actually fucking did it! I beat Kong all on my own without any outside help!" Kacie squealed throwing her arms around Eric happily.

"Yeah you did it! But you did not do it without pissing an already angry Kong off even more," Eric said nodding his head toward the ring as Kacie pulled her arms away.

Looking at the ring and then back to Eric, Kacie said, "We should probably get the hell out of her sight."

"Yeah, I agree," Eric said shaking his head before they walked up the ramp and went backstage.

**There's Chapter 4! This chapter shed a bit of light on Kacie's past, but not much. The next few chapters will shed more light, though. Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! You people are AWESOME!!! Keep it up please!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**Rule Two Broken**

Kacie just couldn't stop smiling. She had beaten Kong in here first ever real wrestling match. How could she not smile? She had done something that no other TNA Knockout had ever done in their first match in TNA against Kong. She had actually won.

"Oh my god! That was awesome!" Kacie exclaimed.

"What the match or winning?" Eric asked.

"Both!" Kacie answered happily.

"I owe you an apology for doubting you," Daniels said walking up to where Kacie and Eric were.

"Damn straight you do dad," Kacie smiled hugging him. "It's just too bad that I can't go out and celebrate like I want to."

While celebrating her win against Kong, Kacie flashed back to the week before and remembered something that Mick Foley had said. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"Sorry to be a party pooper, but I just remembered that I have something that i need to do," Kacie said.

"Alright then," Eric and Daniels said in unison.

"I'll see you two later," Kacie smiled before skipping away to Mick Foley's office.

--

Without even knocking, Kacie barged in. "Sorry! I hope that I'm not interrupting anything, but this couldn't wait. I want my contract and I want it now," Kacie said in her I won't take no for an answer tone of voice.

"What makes you think that I'm going to give you a TNA Knockout contract?" Mick Foley answered.

"You will or Jeff will do it. Either way I win!" Kacie answered with a smile. "Besides, we made a deal after TNA went off air last week," she added.

"I don't remember making a deal with you about a contract," Foley said.

"Yeah? Well I do and that's really all that counts," Kacie responded. "Now I want my damn contract!"

--

"Hey Kacie! Wait up for me!" she heard Velvet call from behind her.

Turning around to face her Kacie asked with a smile, "What's up?"

"Well everyone is going out after IMPACT and I wanted to know if you'd like to come," Velvet answered.

"Everyone being who?" Kacie asked.

"Oh, well me, Alex, Madison, Chris..." Velvet said and then paused as if she were forgetting someone, "Oh yeah and Angelina, too."

"Oh hell no! Not with her around," Kacie said. "You do realize I'm under age anyways right?" Kacie asked trying to use any excuse that she could to get out of having to go anywhere with Angelina.

"I know for a fact that you have a fake ID to use to get you into clubs," Velvet said in an "I know you like a book" voice.

Kacie stood there silently, not moving, not even an inch.

"You're still a teenager, Kace and everyone knows that mainly every teenager has a fake id," Velvet stated the obvious. "So don't even use that excuse on me...you're coming with us. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"So meet us all in the Hotel Lobby at about 12:00 and then we'll go from there," Velvet suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Velvet," Kacie agreed dully.

--

If Kacie was going to go out with Alex, Madison, Chris, Velvet, and...Angelina then she decided that she was going to go and have fun. Fun being stealing Chris away from Angelina.

There was no point in denying the truth. The truth being that Kacie liked Chris just as much as he liked her. One of these days maybe their feelings would even shine through and bring them together. But only time will tell.

In order for Kacie to steal Chris away from Angelina she knew that she'd have to look the part. So after about 20 minutes of searching her gigantic suitcase she found the perfect outfit. **(I put the link for the outfit in my profile)**

There was no doubt in Kacie's mind that she would fail. Especially with the way Chris was acting around her ever since they met a week ago. Kacie knew that it wasn't going to take much to make Chris hers.

**Next Chapter:** What's going to happen at the club? Will Kacie's plan to steal Chris away from Angelina work? Or will there be some complications along the way?

**There's Chapter 5! Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! You are AWESOME!!! Keep it up please!!!

Finally! This chapter will mainly be focused on Chris and Kacie with some appearences from others!!! I hope you enjoy!!! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**Take Me On the Floor**

_**The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around**_

The outfit that Kacie had picked out clearly worked. As soon as Kacie walked up to Alex, Velvet, Madison, Chris and Angelina, Chris' eyes were glued to her. Looking her up and down. Kacie couldn't help, but to smile.

Step one to stealing Chris away from Angelina was complete. Step two, on the otherhand, was now in play. Step two required Kacie to take every single bit of Chris' attention away from Angelina. That would be a bit more challenging, but not by much.

_**You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?**_

When they arrived at the club everyone, but Chris and Kacie went to the bar. After everyone else went over to the bar Chris took the time to whisper something that he'd been wanting to say ever since she met them in the lobby, "Would it be wrong for me to tell you that you look hot tonight?"

Biting on her bottom lip as she normally did when she got nervous, Kacie turned to him and said, "It depends on two things."

"Which are?"

She smiled and then answered, "One, do you really mean it and two, wouldn't your girlfriend get jealous and mad if she found out that you said that to me."

"Yes, I really do mean it and I don't really care what Angelina thinks right now," Chris answered causing Kacie to smile.

Kacie looked straight at him making eye contact and everything as she answered, "Well...in that case...no it wouldn't be wrong."

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

A little while and two illegal drinks later, Kacie couldn't help but notice the way that Angelina was looking at her. She was looking at her as if she were the worst person on the planet.

It was probably because not long before that Kacie had been dancing with Chris. Angelina on the otherhand, had never been able to get Chris to dance whenever they went out together.

Kacie thought that most likely Angelina was probably thinking, "What does that bitch have that Chris obviously thinks that I don't." But to be honest Kacie didn't really care what Angelina was thinking.

**_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to_** **_stay?_**

Somehow, Kacie found herself back in Chris' hotel room at around 2:00 a.m. How she got there? She had no idea. It was probably all the alcohol in her system that caused her to lose her memory of what happened in the hours prior to now.

"Would it be wrong of me to stay?" Kacie asked turning around to face Chris.

"I don't know," Chris answered. "Would it?"

Instead of answering with words, Kacie lost control of herself and she kissed him. Normally she wasn't one to make the first move, but in this case it was different.

_**One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out**_

It didn't take long for the kissing to escalate into something more. Something more steamy and passionate. Before Kacie could take in everything that was happening, Chris had her pushed up against the wall.

She couldn't lie, she sort of liked the fact that Chris was in control. Even after what happened between her and her ex boyfriend, Kacie should have backed out by now, but with Chris it was different.

Even though she barely even knew Chris she felt safe with him. Maybe it was just because she wasn't herself for the time being. Either way though something was truly going on.

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

Unfortunately though, soon enough, reality kicked in for Kacie. Her past shot through her mind like a time vortex and she freaked out. She wasn't ready for this again. Well not now, anyways.

She quickly pushed Chris away from her and grabbed her things. "I'm sorry. I...We shouldn't be doing this. I have to go!" she exclaimed running out the door leaving a confused Chris standing there in the middle of the room.

As soon as she let the door slam behind her she leaned back against the door and slid down onto the floor. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been tonight. Not only had she almost hooked up with Chris. She let memories of her past ruin her present and future.

"My god Kacie! What have you done?" she asked herself burying her face in her hands.

**_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_**

**There's Chapter 6! Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! You are AWESOME!!! Keep it up please!!!

**Quick Author's Note:** For some reason I am in my music mode now. So now each chapter is going to be based on songs. Just thought that I'd let you know. Tell me if it's too much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**ADDICTED**

**_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_**

When Kacie woke up she could barely even remember what had transpired last night and earlier that morning. She had the worst hangover and all that she wanted to do was sleep.

Even though she wished that she could go to sleep, she knew that she couldn't. She forced herself up out of bed, picked out her clothes, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe a shower would wake her up more.

After her shower, Kacie walked out into the hotel room just as her phone went off. The noise she heard was the signal for she got a text. Thank god! She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

**_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_**

Walking over to her cell phone she flipped it open and read the text. "Ugh!" Kacie hissed in frustration as she read the text. The text read:

**Kace,**

I **know that something happened between you and Chris. I saw you two leave the club together. Thankfully though, Angelina didn't notice. Otherwise she'd be knocking your door down right now. Anyways, meet me in** **my room at 12:00. We have a lot to talk about!**

**XOXO,**

**Velvet**

Throwing the cell phone into her purse, Kacie looked over at the clock. It was 11:27 a.m. She had enough time to go down the street and buy herself a coffee before she had to go talk to Velvet.

**_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone_**

Just in time! By time Kacie went down the street to get a coffee and got back to the hotel, it was already 11:55. She had walked slow since she had a bad hangover and if she were to move fast or the wrong way she'd wind up toppling over.

Kacie pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head as she knocked on Velvet's door.

"Come in!" Velvet smiled as she opened the door and pulled Kacie into the room. Looking both ways and seeing that no on else was in the hallway she backed up and closed the door.

"What are you being so observant for?" Kacie asked sitting down on the bed.

Turning around to face Kacie, Velvet answered, "Because! I want to make sure that Angelina doesn't come. You know how much you two hate each other.

"You've got a point," Kacie agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

**_And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_**

"Okay! Anyways," Velvet said sitting down cross legged on the bed next to Kacie. "What happened between you and Chris?"

"We made out," Kacie answered simply.

"You made out? Only made out?!" Velvet asked not fully believing her.

"Well it almost turned into more," Kacie answered opening up to the truth a little bit more.

"Almost? What do you mean?"

"I stopped it before it went any further and ran out of the room," Kacie said putting her head down and looking at her hands.

**_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_**

"You stopped it!" Velvet exclaimed.

Quickly getting off the bed, practically jumping, Kacie said and by the sound of her voice she was fighting to hold back tears, "What did you expect, Velvet?! Ever since what happened with, Jake, I've never been able to even come close to sleeping with a guy without either freaking the fuck out or breaking down crying. It's not that fucking easy, Velvet!"

"Come here, Kace," Velvet said standing up and opening her arms. By this time the tears were flowing freely, Kacie couldn't hold them in any longer.

"It's so fucking hard! I thought he was in my past, but I guess he'll never really be out of my life!" Kacie cried hysterically. "Also...Eric was right no matter what I do I'll never forget him. Every time I look at Kassidy, I'll remember that fucking bastard! I'll remember everything about him! I wish he would just die!" she continued.

_**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me**_

"Kacie! Don't say that! Never ever wish death on someone. No matter how much you hate them. Or how much they hurt you. It will only come back on you!" Velvet explianed.

"How can I take that back, Velvet?! I know it's wrong! But for goodness sake! I can't count how many times doctors classified me as DOA every time he'd beat me up. I can't even count how many bones of mine have been broken because of him!" Kacie cried.

"Okay. Point well taken, but it's still wrong. You just need to calm down though before you have a PA," Velvet said in a worried tone as she made Kacie sit down on the bed. "Now just breathe and clam down. You'll be fine."

_**In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**_

**There's Chapter 7! There's more on Kacie's past. Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing the last chapter and thanks **Jeffs babygurl **for reviewing chapter 1!!! You are AWESOME!!! Keep it up please!!!

This chapter skips to Sacrifice!!! **In my story** Kacie is apart of sacrifice and she's going to be wrestling in the first ever knockouts monster's ball.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**AFRAID**

**_Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me_**

Kacie paced back and forth in her dad's locker room. She had just been informed by Mick Foley that she was going to be participating in the First Ever Knockouts Monster's Ball against Taylor and Daffney.

But that match was the least of her worries. She hadn't seen or spoken to Chris ever since that night. Which was almost a week ago. What was she going to say to him when she saw him tonight?

Would he even remember what had happened? God, she hoped he wouldn't! But knowing her luck he'd remember everything and he'd want to talk to her about it.

**_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_**

"Come in!" Kacie called out as she heaqrd a knock on the door. As soon as the door knob twisted and the door opened Kacie wished that she wouldn't have said come in.

"Is your dad around?" Chris asked.

Speechless Kacie just shook her head no.

"Good. Because we need to talk."

"Gosh darn it!" Kacie thought to herself. Those were the five words that she absolutely dreaded to hear in a situation like this. But once he started talking Kacie felt herself calm down.

_**You got a way of easing me out of myself  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that its not you it's what I do  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become  
**_

"About what happened that night..." Chris started.

Kacie interrupted him, "Nothing happened that night. Remember I stopped it before anything happened."

"If you don't mind me asking why?"

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand. Not many people ever do."

"You'd be surprised how much I can understand," Chris said.

Sitting down and putting her head in her hands, Kacie said, "Not this. This is something that you wouldn't be able to understand."

_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

Looking at him, Kacie said, "Do you really want to know?"

Chris shook his head in response.

"There more behind my reasoning of interfereing in your match last week. It's not only because you were facing my father."

"What was the other reason?"

"Before I talked my dad into letting me come here with him, I was dating this guy Jake..." Kacie started. "Everything was fine. We had a two and a half year old daughter, Kassidy and again everything was just so perfect. But I'm pretty sure we all know the saying nothing can ever be perfect. When Kassie turned one, though, everything changed," she continued.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want," Chris said.

"You wouldn't even believe how many times I died because of him and had to revived by the doctors numerous times."

_**Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't kow why I break so easily  
All my fears are armed surrounding me  
I can't get no sleep  
I keep runnin in circles around you  
You're the trap I wanna fall into**_

"The other reason behind me going out and interfereing was because I knew Mick Foley would put me in a match against someone like Kong. That way if I got my ass kicked by her then I could tell people that all the bumps and bruises covering my body was because I wrestled her," Kacie said and then after a second added, "He screwed up my life. But for some reason...when I'm around you it's different. It's as if I have my whole life back."

_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

**There's Chapter 8! Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much **Sinfully Delicious** and** BournePriceless54** for reviewing!!! You are AWESOME!!! Keep it up please!!!

The title of this chapter is also Kacie's theme song!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**WATCH ME SHINE**

**_  
I'm not your average type of girl  
I'm gonna show the world  
The strength in me that sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I'll prove that I can conquer anything_**

Kacie couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she told Chris the truth about her past and most of all that she actually had feelings for him just as he had feelings for her.

She couldn't think about that right now though. The Knockouts Monster's Ball was coming up soon! She was actually excited. Having to face Taylor was easy. But Daffney...Daffney was a challenge.

Fortunately, Kacie was the type of girl who was always up for a challenge and this challenge wouldn't be any different. So it wouldn't be hard for Kacie to beat Daffney.

By the end of the night there was no doubt in Kacie's mind. She'd be walking out of that building crowned as the Winner of the First Ever Knockout Monster's Ball. And there wasn't a damn thing that anyone could possibly do about it.

**_So from my head to toe  
I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_**

Kacie was beyond excited. She was about to do her first ever backstage segment with Lauren. Of course it had to do with the fact that she was in the now triple threat Knockouts Ball.

She decided that she was going to tell it like it is. If Lauren asked her anything about her opponents she was going to be honest. Taylor is a great competor, but is no match for her and Daffney was just a crazy bitchy challenge.

All that Kacie had to do now was watch her langauge. As much as she hated having to sugar coat everything that she said, Kacie forced herself to do it no matter what.

**_Better watch out, going for the knockout  
And I won't stop till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up until I get what's mine  
Better check that, I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now so you better step back  
I'm taking over so watch me shine  
(Watch me_)**

"So Kacie...this is going to be your first ever paper-view match and to top it all off you're going to be facing Taylor Wilde and Daffney," Lauren said.

"It doesn't matter who I'm facing tonight. It matters about how good they are in the ring. And besides no offense to Taylor, but she's no match for me and Daffney...well she's just a crazy person...and everyone knows that crazy people have flaws that can easily be used against them just as normal people do. You have to think outside the box, Lauren," Kacie smiled.

"You sound pretty confident of yourself."

"Why wouldn't I, Lauren? If your not confident in yourself then how do you expect to get somewhere in life?" Kacie asked.

"You've got a point," Lauren agreed.

_**So  
Get ready here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste there's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be**_

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Kace?" Daniels asked and Kacie shook her head yes in response. "I mean you're going to be facing Taylor Wilde and Daffney."

"Dad...I'll tell you the same thing I told Lauren and everyone else in the world it doesn't matter who I'm facing, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Kacie answered, "Believe me! I've got this in the bag!"

"If you say so," Daniels said.

"Oh I say so," Kacie smiled.

"Good luck out there tonight, Kacie," AJ smiled walking up.

Kacie smiled back, "Thanks, AJ!"

_**Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Now watch me shine!**_

**There's Chapter 9! Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me!!! Thanks so much **Sinfully Delicious **and **BournePriceless54** for reviewing!!! You are AWESOME!!! Keep it up please!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wrestlers or Knockouts mentioned in this story. I only own Kacie and anyone else who doesn't sound familar.**

**STILL UNDEFEATED**

Of course it was no surprise to anyone that Kacie had won the first ever Knockouts Monster's Ball. Ever since she had first debuted everything had been going her way and she even said that she would win the match. Did she not?

After the match, Kacie managed to get out of the ring, before Dr. Stevie brought in the thumbtacks, but unfortunately Taylor didn't. Dr. Stevie poured the thumbtacks all over the rind and told Abyss to throw Taylor onto them.

Kacie couldn't bare to watch Taylor get thrown into the thumbtacks. So she had to make a fast decision. Get back in the ring and save Taylor by putting her own body in harms way or walk backstage and pretend like nothing was happening.

Seeing as if Kacie had been through a lot more pain than being thrown into thumbtacks could ever cause, Kacie made a split second decision and got back into the ring.

If she got thrown into the thumbtacks, it most likely wouldn't even bother her. For goodness sake she had been stabbed and shot before by her ex boyfriend. Being thrown into thumbtacks in freaking heaven compared to the other things that she had been through in her life.

"Put her down now Abyss!" Kacie exclaimed standing in front of him.

Luckily Abyss knew all about Kacie's past and he'dnever lay a hand on her...no matter what anyone told him to do. Abyss put Taylor down against Dr. Stevie and Daffney's wishes.

"Abyss do it now!" Dr Stevie hissed into a microphone as he pushed Kacie out of the way.

As soon as Dr. Stevie pushed her, Kacie felt every inch of her body engulf in what seemed to be firey flames. This was normally how she got whenever she was majorly pissed.

Watching Abyss pick Taylor up again Kacie quickly did the first thing that came to her mind...she gave Dr Stevie a low blow to get him out of the way and then she stood in front of Abyss yet again.

"STOP IT ABYSS!" she hissed as Abyss once again dropped Taylor. This time Kacie smiled evilly and said, "If you want to throw someone into the thumbtacks then do it to Dr. Stevie!"

Abyss didn't have to be told twice. He walked over to Dr. Stevie, picked him up, lifted him into the air, and then threw him down on the hundred or so thumbtacks that were spread all around in the ring.

--

"KACIE LAINNA DANIELS!" she heard her father's angry voice yell as soon as she walked backstage. "What the hell were you thinking putting yourself in harms way like that?"

"Dad! I'm fine!"

"Yeah, well what if things had turned out differently?"

"Well then...that would have been my fault! Now wouldn't it?"

"You need to start being more careful with who you mess with around here, Kacie!" her dad told her in a less than happy voice. "You could have gotten seriously hurt out there!"

"Yeah well I didn't get hurt! Besides dad, I've been through a lot worse. I've been through things thnat thumbtacks could never compare to! I would have been fine either fucking way!"

**There's Chapter 10! Should I continue?! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!! IT MEANS ALOT!!! Also I do except critism!! Sometimes writers need it.**


End file.
